


this year too spring has come

by jeolmeoniji



Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, and yuta posted a beautiful cover, im tearing up we were fed so well today, really cheesy, really self-indulgent, spring and cherry blossom, yuto talked about yuta to universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Yuta feels like Japanese spring and winter, like the cicada sound in summer and like the refreshing wind in autumn. Pretty like the cherry blossom petals in the Japanese gardens, lively like the effervescence of everyone going out with their friends to enjoy this ephemeral pretty view.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	this year too spring has come

**Author's Note:**

> YUYU NATION THIS IS FOR YOU
> 
> i am here to provide in those times of need for univerzens

Yuto sees Yuta press _send_ on the Bubble message app that his agency has put up for their artists to communicate with fans, and for the fans to spend more money on them. The idea of faking a private chat is still a bit cute, though, and Yuto knows that Yuta likes to share what he enjoys with others. He has his own Instagram account now. Yuto wished he could, too. At least he has Soundcloud to share the music he creates.

> **[ The cherry blossoms were so beautiful today so I took a picture ]**

Yuto smiles and raises his head again to look at the pretty cherry blossoms that align the empty street. Yuta has asked him earlier in the day if he wanted to join him on a late afternoon walk, since they didn't have official schedules to attend. Yuto has accepted right away.

Even if the past month, they had shared promotions time together for their respective comeback, and consequently had seen each other a few days a week, it's different when they are surrounded by their bandmates. Yuto likes to see Hyunggu engaging an easy conversation with his Japanese hyung, and Yuto himself has been teased by Johnny, but he also likes when he can be alone with Yuta.

Yuta feels like home.

He feels like Japanese spring and winter, like the cicada sound in summer and like the refreshing wind in autumn. Pretty like the cherry blossom petals in the Japanese gardens, lively like the effervescence of everyone going out with their friends to enjoy this ephemeral pretty view.

Yuto loves Yuta like he has never loved anyone else.

A _click_ resonates and Yuto looks back at Yuta, whose phone is directed at him.

“What did you just do?” Yuto asks, a bit teasing but it's only to hide how flustered his heart is.

“You looked beautiful looking at the _sakura_ ,” Yuta replies, so easy, as if he didn't make Yuto's inside burst of happiness and shyness.

Yuta's voice when he softly speaks Japanese is Yuto's favourite sound. It is calming and soothing just like the little bells he used to hang on his balcony back home, with the wind making it ring softly, like the fall of little stars coupled with the loud summer cicadas.

“We're so lucky it's so calm here,” Yuto replies after a bit, hiding his blush with his white bucket hat.

Yuta nods, “you're right,” and he caresses Yuto's burning cheek with the tip of his finger.

The street is under a soft sun, petals are painting the ground, and they are in the shadows of the cherry trees, hidden from the world, in their own little world like Japan has made a little cocoon for themselves in the middle of Seoul streets.

“Yuto.”

“Hm?”

Yuta palms at his pocket, and he intensely, yet with a little scared shake of his hand, looks at Yuto.

“You know I love you so much?”

Yuto's firework inside his lungs comes back.

It is so easy, with Yuta. It feels like a constant warm blanket, like the one from the _kotatsu_ they use during cold winter evenings, with the smell of tangerine perfuming the room and the mood.

The faint sweet smell of the _sakura_ , and of Yuta's Kenzo perfume, is all that Yuto can inhale, like his life depends on it. When Yuta takes out a little box from his pocket, Yuto needs to breathe more than ever.

“It's not, official or anything, we're not signing any paper and all, but. But I wanted to do that, for you.”

He opens the box, and there shines under the sunrays peeking from between the branches, a silver ring.

“Yuto, I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuta hyung,” Yuto chokes on his emotions and he wonders that if he blinks all of this will disappear.

When Yuta puts the ring on Yuto's finger, it is a promise of forever, like the cherry blossoms unspoken promise that they'll come back every year, with beautiful and soft pink petals.

(That same evening, after they parted ways, Yuto can't help but talk about Yuta during his live, because even if he can't share their secret, he can and want to share how awesome Yuta is to his world, to his fans, to the universe. To create a link in a new place, to feel more complete.

And Yuta, he posts a song he's recorded, a bittersweet love story about the cherry blossoms, that grounds him to the season, and to the moments he shares with Yuto. But Yuto isn't an illusion, and next year, they will watch the _sakura_ together, too, again, and again.)

**This year too spring has come**

**Under this cherry blossom tree**

**If I close my eyes, you are here**

**I can go back to that day,**

**A spring day, where you were here and I was here**

**Author's Note:**

> the end of this drabble is the translation i made of the song yuta's covered today! i put the whole translation on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_renjunbaobei), please come say hi? <3
> 
> [patiently waiting for yuyu to post a selca of them together]
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
